Butterfly of Flames
by thecookiejar
Summary: When eveything is almost over, accomplished... Everything she had lived for, eveything she had fought for. Is only one step away... Maya Natsume accomlishes her duty as Reiki's scabbard. Oneshot.


**Butterfly of Flames**

It was over. Just like that. Nagi Souchirou had successfully defeated her archenemy, thief and murderer of the only thing she had back then-her brother; her home. Everything, _everything_ was over in just _3 mere minutes_, even if it seemed like an eternity. Mitsoumi was sent to the hospital -of course- and the group of five returned back to the house with the title of the Enforcement Group.

Maya Natsume stood in the empty dojo, staring at her brother's smiling face displayed on the wall, Reiki held in her hands. _Finally…Brother, it's over. If only you were here, beside me… If only I hadn't…_ Tears cascaded frailly down her fragile face, and a gentle wind tugged at her like a warm consoling embrace of her brother. Or at least she liked to think it that way; that her brother was always with her.

Even as she stood there, the muffled voices of success -either happy of regretfully- reached her ears. The other four were toasting to each other,;Asshat reminiscing about the past; the other three, about the brat's success. A success dreamed by so many. Funny how just one last blow ended it all, and started a new chain of events. Ironic how empty she felt when she should be joining the sake party -in a sense- and not wallowing in regret here.

Yes, Maya felt empty. More so, she felt that she had done all she to, and given all she was to give, except one.

_It is over._

_**"..and I also… Do not have any time left… I must settle everything… while he is still alive…"**_ She remembered what she had once explained to Chiaki in the bowling center after the first encounter with Mitsoumi. Maya smiled ruefully to herself, laughing bitterly. Indeed. It was all settled… Only one more step, and everything will be truly, completely over.

_I shall seal Reiki, as it's scabbard. It is my job, never to allow Reiki to bring misfortune and death where ever it goes. Instead, I want it to be a weapon of protection to it's owner… In which Aya and her predecessors, will be._

_**"It's ok, brother. You are right here. I'll keep on holding you like this."**_ A promise she had once made to her brother when he was locked in the underground cell.

_Finally, it is time…_ Maya slowly withdrew Reiki, its blade gleaming under the glorifying moonlight pouring from outside. The blade reverberated with life, pulsated with power that she would never be able to access, and shone with greedy lust for lives.

**_"Maya, in truth, I… don't want you to get any stronger… I just want you here by my side. That's why… always… together…"_** She had heard her brother's words back then. She only pretended not to… Yet now, here she was wishing for his presence instead.

Painstakingly, Reiki broke through her skin, drawing blood. _A step closer_. Beads of blood that trickled down Reiki became a continuous flow of scarlet down its intricate blade. The singing next door abruptly ceased.

**_"I want to be a butterfly like you. As long as I'm burned…in the same flame as my brother, I won't be afraid at all…"_** Once Maya had thought that, once she had vowed with all her heart exactly that very deep desire, and she always had…always will.

Reiki struck and pierced through her heart. Footsteps grew louder and more rapid.

**_"…And certainly you are the general of the punks.."_** A thing the brat her beloved sister had a thing for once said. Maya smiled once more, feeling energy was pouring out of her, as her vision dwindled. No, from hence forth, they shall no longer need her reign… The kids will have to start it, with their own hands. They already had started out, if they hadn't noticed. They… no longer needed her here. But someone did, over the other side.

**"NEE-SAMA!"** _Aya…_Reiki's power, life, greed slowly subsided with every drop of her blood.

**"CAPTAIN!"** _haha…_Maya silently laughed to herself. So many different voices at once..

"Maya" Soft, maybe imaginary, but she liked it…Likea calling…

She saw herself falling, Aya's tear-stricken face, Asshat, the big guy, and the brat's alarmed faces. The dojo blurred from view. Maya Natsume felt warm arms encircling her, just before coldness enveloped her, and she fell into an endless abyss of bleak darkness.

"_Maya_…" She felt a gentle breeze ruffling her hair, smiled as she saw herself, faraway sitting under the tree, glorious rays of sunlight spilling across the scene, laughing with her brother as Mitsoumi and Bunshici shared a joke. A light arm settled about her shoulders. Her eyes lingered on the scene once more before turning, and allowing the hand to guide her into fiery darkness that engulfed her…

Her revenge, and promise was complete.

* * *

:D Wahahaha! What do ye think? It has been bugging me lately, so **Voila!** Hope you liked it If you had read the manga, you will understand this more… The anime…It was really an abrupt halt. 

Hmm.. an no, I don't think this is the ideal end

Well, those who are ready to slice my head off, this is my fic! I really like Maya too, but this is something I can't help from writing. As for if you ask if this is to be a ShinxMaya… erm… Guess I shall leave it to your own imagination then . And actually, I don't like Aya. She's too whinny D sorry to Aya fans… Guess you MUST hate me now .


End file.
